The Only Reason
by Damon X Misaki
Summary: Elena and Caroline go on a trip to Georgia. They want to find new boyfriends for both of them. There they meet Damon and Stefan Salvatore. The girls spend their 3 days with the guys. And then their trip is over, they thought they will never see the Salvatore brothers again. But one day Caroline and Elena hear that New people moved into Mystic Falls. Never Say Never
1. Chapter 1

_**I've had this idea for a long time now, But I never thought of posting it here. **_

_**Delena has always been my favorite couple, second place is Steroline. They're sooo cute ~ **_

_**Everything is almost like in the series, they're all supernatural. **_

_**Except Stelena never happened, and The Salvatore brothers are new in town. And Katherine DOESN'T look at all like elena I give this story my own twist :P **_

_**And also because my very dear friend and Idol, in the fanfic world (AlwaysElisabethian) Elisabeth. **_

_**She told me to start writing a Delena fanfic, well sweetheart I'm gonna do my best ;D **_

_**Well then enjoy reading this fanfic :) **_

_**PS: The name of this fanfic is from 5SOS - The Only Reason ~ PSS: The name of this chapter is from Justin bieber (Big fan) - confident~ **_

_***warning :p some bad words :P ***_

Chapter 1: On The Road 

_~Elena/Caroline~_

_"I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._  
_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._  
_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._  
_I crashed my car into the bridge._

_I don't care, I love it. I don't care."_

It's 6pm and Elena is singing out loud with Bonnie and Caroline. They where having their weekly friday night party, at Elena's house. Using her vampire speed, Elena runs to the table, starting to dance. Meanwhile Caroline opened a new bottle of champagne, Bonnie is still singing out loud while holding a bottle of champagne in her hand. Jeremy enters the house, he laughs when he sees Elena dancing on the table. Elena stands beside him with vampspeed, she grabs Jeremy's hand and shouts:"Dance with me Jer." Jeremy smiles and says:"Ok, let's dance." Jeremy jumps up and down, and dances with his sister. He sees Bonnie, and walks towards her.

She smiles and says:"Hey Jeremy." Jeremy smiles and kisses her on her cheek. Bonnie smiles and Jeremy says, while holding her hand:"May I have this dance ?" Bonnie chuckles and says:"With pleasure ." Jeremy smiles and dances with her, Elena and caroline both sit on the couch. They both smile and look at Jeremy and Bonnie dancing. Caroline whistles loud and Elena shouts:"Kiss!" Jeremy looks at Elena and lifts an eyebrow, Bonnie blushes and rolls her eyes. Caroline and Elena both laugh loud, after awhile Bonnie was asleep on the couch.

Elena is telling jokes to Caroline, they where both laughing. Jeremy is also asleep on the couch near Bonnie. Elena sighs and says:"I sooooo need a boyfriend, Caroline." Caroline also sighs and says:'Yeah me too, and there's no one who we can date in Mystic falls." Elena grins and says:"Except Matt and Tyler." Caroline rolls her eyes and says:"Well, I dated both of them. And I see them more as friends." Elena noddes and says:"You're right, Matt is cute and Tyler well I never dated him and I don't intend to do that." Caroline grabs her bottle of champagne and drinks a mouth full.

Caroline stands up and says:"You know what, Let's go to Georgia. Maybe we'll meet some handsome strangers, fall in love. And finally get some boyfriends." Elena chuckles and says:"Typical you Caroline, you have the best ideas." Caroline grins and wakes up Bonnie, she opens her eyes and says:"Why do i need to wake up?" Elena smiles and says:"We're going to Georgia, to find a boyfriend for me and Caroline." Bonnie shakes her head and says:"Thanks but No thanks, I aready have a boyfriend. And I want to spend some time with him."

Caroline rolls her eyes and says:"You're such a buzzkill Bonnie!" Bonnie smiles and says:"Sorry for having a boyfriend." Elena grins and says:"Ok then, Bonnie you're staying at my house. Don't start doing strange things here, cause I know you have the whole house for you and Jeremy."Bonnie blushes and says:"Elena!" She trows a pillow at her, Caroline and Elena both laugh. Caroline looks at Elena and says:"Well then, Elena start packing! We're going on a trip." Elena stands up and go's with vampspeed to her room. She grabs some clothes from her closet, and puts them in a big bag. Meanwhile caroline was at her house, she was also packing up some clothes.

_A few minutes later..._

Caroline hugged her mother and said:"See you over 3days mum." Liz smiles and says:"Take care of yourself, and stay away from danger. Don't want anything happening to you." Caroline noddes and hugs her mother once more. She then uses her vampspeed to stand before Elena's door. Elena opens her door and smiles brightly. She says:"Ready to go?" Caroline smiles and says:"Absolutely." Elena smiles and turns around to hug Jeremy, who was standing behind her. Jeremy smiles and hugs Elena Back, he says:"Take care Elena, call me once you arrive. Ok?" Elena noddes and says:"Off course, don't break the house. And don't trow a party, and invite thousands of people."

Jeremy noddes and grins, Elena winks and says to Bonnie:"You don't know what you're going to miss Bonnie." Bonnie smiles and says:"I won't miss anything, I just want to stay with Jeremy." Caroline and Elena look at each other and chuckle. Bonnie rolls her eyes and says:"Just go you two, don't start dating the first guy you see." Caroline sighs and says:"Yes mum." Elena chuckles and Bonnie smiles, then Caroline and Elena get inside Elena's new car. The drive away, and leaving Bonnie and Jeremy behind.

_That Night.._

Caroline was laying on a bed in their hotel room. They've arrived an hour ago at Georgia, Elena was taking a shower. Elena puts her clothes on in the bathroom, she walks out of the bathroom and says:"Caroline, do you also want to take a shower?" Caroline sits straight on her bed and says:"Nope, I'm waiting for you. I wanna got to a bar, so go wear something else." Elena smiles and says:"ok, I'll go change out of my pyjama." A few minutes later, Caroline and Elena where sitting in their car. Caroline drives to a bar, when they arrive there they both get out of the car.

Elena and Caroline enter the bar, they search for a place to sit. They find two empty seats near the bar. Elena sits and orders a bottle of bourbon. Caroline grins and says:"I feel like drinking the whole night." Elena chuckles and says:"Well, let's just drink a little bit." Caroline smiles and pours two glasses full of Bourbon. She gives one to Elena, and holds her own glass in the air. She then says:"A toast one the first day of our trip, may we both find a sexy boyfriend. Cheers." Elena grins and says:"Cheers Caroline."

~Damon/Stefan~

On that second Damon and Stefan arrive at the same Bar, where the two girls are. Damon sighs and says:"Well Baby bro, I don't care about Katherine. She's an evil selfish vampire slut, who only loves herself." Stefan shakes his head and says:"She's in Chicago, she called me this morning. I was about to ignore her call, but I ended up answering it." Damon grins and says:"Still having feeling for ?" Stefan looks annoyed and says:"No Damon, I hate her. I just wanna know iff she's suffering."

Damon smirks and says:"Well Stefan, that makes two of us. Now let's go have a drink on that." Stefan smiles and says:"Yeah, let's go." They both enter the bar, Damon looks around and says:"Wanna join me for a Blonde, Brunette or redhead?" Stefan rolls his eyes and Damon smirks and says:"Oh right, you only drink from poor old Bambi." Stefan shakes his head and smiles, They both sit near the Bar. Stefan hears some girls talking, One of them a blonde says:"Look Elena, let's go dance." Stefan smiles and he hears the girl who's name is Elena say:"Let's go Caroline." The girls stand up and start dancing on the dance floor.

Damon drinks his second glass, and turns to look at Stefan. He says:"What are you looking at?" Stefan smiles and says:"That blonde girl, is sort of cute." Damon looks at the blonde and says to Stefan:"She's not my type." Stefan smiles and says:"Her name is Caroline, and the brunette beside her is Elena." Damon looks ate Elena and smiles, she was dancing and laughing with caroline. Stefan couldn't take his eyes of Caroline, While Damon was staring at Elena with a smirk on his face.

Elena sighs and says:"I'm tired let's rest for a bit." Caroline noddes and they walk back to their place. They both sit back on their places, Damon stands up and go's to sit beside Elena. He pushes a glass filled with Bourbon to her. Elena looks surprised when she sees Damon, the ony she thought of when she Damon was:"God, he's so damn handsome. And those blue eyes, it's as iff they can see right through my soul. Raven black hair, He's most attractive i have seen in my life." Damon lifts an eyebrow, Smirks and says:"You're practically undressing me with your eyes. Not that it bothers me."

Elena blushes and Damon grins, he says:"Drink up, my treat." Elena sighs and takes a sip of her glass, Damon smiles and says:"Damon Salvatore's my name, and yours?" Elena smiles and says:"Elena, Elena Gilbert." Damon smirks and points his finger at Stefan, and says:"Do you see that guy there, he's been staring at your friend for awhile." Elena looks at Stefan and smiles, she then whispers softly:"That guy there has been staring at you Care." You could only hear Elena whisper iff you had vampire hearing. Unfortunately for the girls, Damon and Stefan are vampires.

Damon grins and Caroline says:"He would be a nice snack." Elena shakes her head and says:"Caroline, don't say that." Caroline grins and says what only vampires can hear:"Well we're vampires Elena, and I haven't fed properly since yesterday." Elena sighs and says:"Then let's go back to our room, and grab a bloodbag." Damon looks at his brother, Stefan chuckles and sits beside Caroline. Damon grins and says:"Just for your information girls, we're also vampires. And we heard what you said."

Caroline and Elena both blush and Elena says to Stefan:"Sorry for talking about you." Elena hits Caroline with her elbow, Caroline go's with her hand through her hair and says:"I'm sorry." Stefan smiles and says:"No problem, you couldn't have known that I'm a vampire." Caroline looks at Stefan and smiles, he smiles back. Caroline thought:"OMG! This guy is so damn HOT! Those eyes, and I can see his arm muscles. WOW!" Damon looks at Elena and says:"May I have this dance ?" Elena smiles and walks with Damon to the dancefloor.

Stefan looks at Caroline and says:"My name is Stefan Salvatore, I know your name is Caroline." Caroline smiles and says:"Nice to meet you to Stefan. Caroline Forbes." She shakes Stefan's hand and smiles. Stefan smiles and pours Caroline's glass full. She looks at Stefan and says:"Are you two best friends?" Stefan shakes his head and says:"No, he's my older brother." Caroline noddes and says:"You really don't look alike." Stefan sighs and says:"We hear that alot. Do you live here?" Caroline sighs and says:"No, We live in Mystic Falls. It's not that far from here, it's a small town. But it's home to us."

Stefan smiles and says:"Dance with me Caroline." Caroline smiles and drinks her glass at once. She stands up from her chair, Stefan grabs her hand and they join Damon and Elena on the dance floor. Elena was laughing the whole time with Damon, he couldn't stop smiling. He looks at her and says:"Are you single?" Elena smiles and noddes, Damon smirks and grabs her hand. He then spins her around, Elena chuckles and Damon smiles. Stefan was dancing beside Caroline, She kept telling him stuff about herself. When it was almost 3am, The girls said bye to the guys and went back to their hotel room. Damon sighs and says:"I hope to see her tomorrow." Stefan smiles and noddes.

**_This is the first time that I wrote a Delena/Steroline fanfic._**

**_I hope it's good, I really did my very best. :)_**

**_Well review please, Cause reviews are a fanfic writers best friend ;D _**

**_See you in my next chapter (^_^)_ **


	2. Chapter 2

_**I haven't even updated my other stories, But I have thousands of ideas for this one :D **_

_**I hope you guys liked the 1st chapter, A BIG thank you to everyone who favorited/Followed and reviewed. (^_^)**_

_**Well let's continue the story ;) ps: the song used here, is one of my favorites. Feel So Close - calvin harris benni bennassi remix. **_

Chapter 2:

Elena is puttig her boots on, while Caroline is brushing her hair. Elena looks at Caroline and says:"Care, trow me a bloodbag please." Caroline grabs a bloodbag from her handbag, and trows it towards Elena. She grabs it and starts drinking from it. Caroline stands up from her bed and says:"Let's go shopping Elena." Elena smiles and puts the now empty bloodbag back into Caroline's bag. Caroline opens the door of their room, and then they both leave to go shopping.

_A few hours later~_

Caroline and Elena bought alot of clothes, they put all their shopping bags in their hotel room. Now they where both laying down, on the grass in a park. Elena go's with her hand through her hair and says:"What should we do now?" Caroline sighs and says:"Let us see iff there is a party somewhere." Elena noddes and stands up, she looks around and says:"Let's run through the woods." Caroline grins and says:"Ok let's get started." They walk towards the woods, once they're surrounded by trees. Caroline says:"Race to the end of the woods."Elena smiles and says:"Bring it on Care."

Then they both use their vampspees to run fast throught the woods. Caroline arrived first, Elena sighs and says:"You're older then me, that's why you won." Caroline rolls her eyes and says:" Well you just need to drink straight from the vein. Sometimes even bloodbags don't stop my hunger." Elena noddes and leans against a tree, and says:"That's true, sometimes I get so hungry. Even iff I drink 2 bloodbags." Caroline sighs and says:"We'll work on that one of these days." Elena smiles and says:"Thank you Caroline."

Caroline winks Elena and says:"Next thing we're going to do, is change our hairstyle." Elena chuckles and says:"Well then let's go, I think I'm going to put pink highlights in my hair." Caroline smiles and says:"I'm just gonna straighten my hair." Elena smiles and they both us their vampspeed, to get back to the park. Once they arrive their, they get inside their rented car. Caroline was driving them to a hairdresser. Caroline drives and says:"You know Lena, let's get a Mani-Pedi too. We don't have anything to do, and I don't think we'll see those hot brothers again."

Elena chuckles and says:"Good idea, Well you never know iff we'll see those guys again." Caroline sighs and drives further, Elena stares out of the window. Meanwhile Damon was waking up Stefan, Damon sighs and says:"Get your lazy ass out of your bed brother." Stefan trows a pillow at Damon and says:"let me sleep Damon, I'm tired." Damon rolls his eyes and says:"Well then don't come with me to look for Those girls." Damon walks towards the door, Stefan sits straight and says:"Wait, I'll come with you." Damon grins and says:"Already head over heels for that Blonde girl?" Stefan smiles and stands up from his bed.

Damon uses his vampspeed to get inside his car. Stefan get's in the car a few minutes after Damon. They then drive to their favorite bar, when they arrive there. They enter the bar and both sit down beside the bar. Damon orders a botlle of Bourbon and 2 glasses. He pours 2 glasse full of bourbon, and gives one to Stefan. Stefan shakes his head and Damon Drinks Stefan's glass at once. He then sighs and says:"I geuss they already left Georgia." Stefan looks at Damon and says:"Well I geuss we're unlucky, maybe we'll meet them again one day." Damon drinks his second glass at once, he then stands up from his chair.

Stefan looks at Damon and says:"Where are you going?" Damon walks away and says:"I'm gonna take a walk, wanna join me?" Stefan smiles and says:"thanks, but I'm going to stay here. Or maybe I'll go workout somewhere." Damon turns around and says:"Good Idea, let's go work out in The woods." Stefan stands up from his chair and follows Damon. Once they're outside the bar, they both run with vampspeed to the woods. Meanwhile the girls had changed their hairstyle, had a mani-Pedi. And they where on their way to the Bar, the one they visited yesterday.

Elena looks at Caroline and says:"Do you think it was a good idea to put pink highlights in my hair?" Caroline smiles and says:"Off course Elena, you look beautiful." Elena smiles and they enter the bar, they both take a seat. Caroline orders a Bottle of bourbon and 2glasses. Elena fills their glasses, and then Caroline says while holding her glass in the air:"Cheers! To our second day in Georgia." Elena smiles and says:"Cheers!" They both drink their glass at once, Caroline grins and fills their glasses again. Elena holds her second glass in the air and says:"Cheers! May we meet those hot guys again." Caroline chuckles and drinks her glass at once.

_1hour later..._

Elena and Caroline where still at the bar, they had each 3 glasses of Bourbon. They where telling jokes and talking about old things. Elena stops talking when she sees Damon and Stefan entering the Bar. Caroline looks at Elena and turns around. Damon sees Elena and smiles, He walks towards her and says:"I knew you would be here." Elena smiles and says:"Same here, I also knew you would be here." Damon looks at Elena and smiles, Caroline looks at Stefan and says:"Take a chair and come sit with us." Stefan smiles and grabs a chair, He looks at Caroline and says:"Nice to see you again." Caroline smiles and says:"I'm glad to see you again, What did you do today?"

Damon grins and says:"We where working out in the woods, before that I had a few drinks here. Hoping to bump into someone." He said the last thing while looking at Elena, she blushes and Caroline says:"Sounds like you had fun." Stefan smiles and says:"I want to go have some fun." Damon grins and says:"Well then let's go to our place, we have only a few days left." Elena says:"A few days left? For what?" Stefan looks at elena and says:"We're going to move out of Georgia. Trying to find another place to live in." Caroline sighs and says:"I've lived my whole life in Mystic Falls, Elena too."

Damon smiles and says:"Mystic Falls? I heard that name somewhere, But I'm thinking to go live in New Orleans or Chicago. Or maybe New york, One of these three places." Elena noddes and says:"Those are amazing cities, I love New York." Caroline smiles and says:"Do you remember that day in New York, where Bonnie almost burned a guy alive. Cause he didn't stop following her around the whole day." Elena and Caroline where both laughing, Stefan looks at Damon. Damon grins and says:"Who's Bonnie?" Elena smiles and says:"She's our best friend, she's also a witch." Caroline noddes and says:"A very powerful witch."

Stefan grins and says:"Then she must be from a powerful witch family." Elena noddes and says:"She's a Bennet witch, her ancestors are from Salem." Damon lifts an eyebrow and says:"Wow, then she's damn strong." Caroline smiles and says:"Well you said, we're going to your place. Or did you change plans?" Stefan shakes his head and says:"No, Let's go." He stands up from his chair, the others do the same. They then leave the bar, once their outside Damon says:"You guys follow us, we'll drive in front of you." Caroline noddes and get's inside her car, Elena sits beside Caroline.

_After a few minutes..._

They where all sitting in the livingroom, Damon was pouring 4glasses full of Bourbon. He gives all of them a glass, Stefan smiles and says:"Let's put some music on." Caroline stands up from the couch and says:"Let me do that, I have some very good Party songs." Elena chuckles and says:"Caroline always plans parties, masquerades, proms and other festivities. She's the best." Caroline grins, she chooses a song and connects her cell phone with the speakers. The music starts blasting through the whole house:

_I feel so close to you right now _

_It's a force field _

_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal _

_Your love pours down on me, _

_surrounds me like a waterfall _

_And there's no stopping us right now_

_ I feel so close to you right now..._

Caroline pulls Elena out of the couch and starts dancing with her. Damon drinks his glass at once, and joins the girls. Stefan chuckles and takes a sip from his glass of Bourbon. He sees Damon pulling Elena towards him, they both where dancing together. Caroline was dancing alone, but she kept staring at Stefan. He walks towards her and dances beside her, Caroline smiles and says:"Finally, I thought you where going to sit there like an old men." Stefan shakes his head and says:"I'm just happy to see my brother having fun." Caroline grabs Stefan's hand and says:"Forget your brother for a second, Let's dance and have fun. We're leaving tomorrow, cause Elena's brother has a parents conference ."

Stefan looks surprised and says:"Why do she have to go?" Caroline sighs and says:"Their parents died a few years ago, and their Aunt lives in New Orleans." Stefan noddes and says:"I feel sorry for her, but she seems like a strong girl." Caroline noddes and Stefan smiles, Damon and Elena where laughing the whole time. Elena says in Damon's ear:"Those two over their are talking alot." Damon noddes and says:"They're like an old couple, Let us dance Elena." Elena chuckles and They dance further.

_I feel so close to you right now_

_ It's a force field _

_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal _

_Your love pours down on me, _

_surrounds me like a waterfall _

_And there's no stopping us right now_

_ I feel so close to you right now_

_And there's no stopping us right now_

_And there's no stopping us right now_

_And there's no stopping us right now_

_I feel so close to you right now..._

They kept dancing the whole time, after awhile Elena and Caroline where sitting on the couch. Stefan was talking on the phone to someone, Damon was leaning against the wall. Caroline grins and says:"We've been dancing and drinking, since we arrived here in Georgia. My mum would go crazy iff she get to know this." Elena chuckles and damon says:"We only live once Barbie, so let's enjoy our lives to the fullest." Caroline lifts an eyebrow and says:"What did you just call me?" Damon grins and says:"Barbie, actually vampire barbie sounds better." Caroline rolls her eyes and says:"Ha Ha Ha, you're very funny." Elena looks at Damon, she smiles and shakes her head. Damon smirks and grabs his cell phone.

On that second Stefan enters the room again, he looks at damon and says:"Damon, Don't call her that." Damon rolls eyes and says:"I'm just teasing her, don't get all jealous brother." Stefan shakes his head and Caroline says:"Someone's sleeping." Damon smiles and uses his vampspeed to bring a blanket from his room. He stands back in the livingroom in a second, Damon covers Elena with the Blanket. Caroline smiles and says:"You care about her, don't you?" Damon sighs and says:"She's a special girl, but I care about her in a friend sort of way. Not like you two, Stefan got immediattely up from his bed this morning. When I mentioned I was about to look for you two." Caroline blushes and Stefan says:"Damon."

Damon looks at Stefan and says:"Don't Damon me." Caroline looks at Stefan and says:"Do you have another Blanket, I'm too tired to drive all the way to our hotel room. Can we spend the night here?" Stefan noddes and says:"Off course, no problem. I"ll go bring you a blanket." Caroline smiles and Stefan walks towards his room, Damon was staring at Elena. Caroline sighs and says:"Yeah right, you only care about her like a friend. That's why you're staring at a friend, while she's sleeping." Damon ignores Caroline and keeps staring at Elena. Stefan gives Elena a blanket, she grabs the Blanket and lays down on the couch.

_**I hope you guys liked this chapter, see you in the next one ;D **_

_**I hope I did a good job, Never wrote this kind of TVD fanfic :P **_

_**Ciao~ **_


End file.
